A War To Remember
by ShadowDragon10000XX
Summary: When the balance of the worlds are interrupted; there is one world that it all leads to, and Aqua is sent to investigate. But, what happens when she finds herself stranded in the middle of the woods with a hungry vampire after her? And what happens when Aqua finds out there is more to the situation than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people. This is my first story and am just touching base here, so please bear with me. This is a fanfic that I am dedicating to a friend of mine who recently passed. I hope that most of you are familiar with both Hellsing and Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep. I am very sorry this chapter is so damn long. Birth by Sleep will have quite a twist in it.**

Chapter 1 : When Darkness Falls

It was the normal day at Hellsing. Integra was going through a bunch of paperwork, Walter keeping up with the manor, Alucard polishing his guns, and Seras drawing in the little scrapbook she has. It had been 4 years since the battle with Incognito.

Seras was having a rough time trying to control her new powers, for she has ended her time as a fledgling by drinking Alucard's blood and finally becoming a No Life Queen. However, she is still the sweet angel she has always been, but when it is go time; she will make you squeal like a pig. Alucard couldn't have been more proud of the only true family he was probably ever going to get. Still, half the time she seems like a total klutz. When she tries to phase through a wall, she stops halfway and gets stuck until Alucard comes to help her; laughing like a maniac at the comedy he sees. Her familiar, a multi-eyed leopard, tends to make her act like a tiny little cat who wants nothing more but attention.

Integra was still trying to recover from the trauma of the short time she spent in prison for defying direct orders from the Queen during the fight with Incognito. Alucard had busted her out, but the Queen was lenient, and held her trial that day; declaring that she was innocent. It still took it's toll, for behind bars is a place that she never wanted to be in. Of all the things for her to be afraid of, being behind bars for something she didn't do was a nightmare for her.

Alucard has been bored half to death because of the fact that there hasn't been any good hunts since after Incognito. He hasn't been able to torture Seras because of the fact that she can be as malevolent and dangerous as he. He will tend to get a laugh out of her every now and then, but it's not even a fraction as fun as it was before. He laid back in his chair thinking about the wars he's fought and wished something like that can happen again soon. These FREAKS he and Seras have been fighting are no fun, and he hasn't run into Anderson in quite a few years. He was getting bored by the minute.

"Come in," Integra ordered Seras. She stepped in and saluted, a hobby that she has attained, and one that Integra has started to grow to like. "Yes, Sir Integra?" Integra began to speak in a very un-encouraging tone. "There has been a vampire attack that needs to be dealt with immediately. I am reluctant to give you this assignment." Seras's eyes peaked with curiosity. "Why?" Integra handed her the report. If Seras's heart were still beating, it would have stopped. The location was one she never hoped to visit ever again.

The village of Cheddar.

Elsewhere, in another world…

Master Eraqus had just called for his 3 pupils Aqua, Terra, and Ventus to the main chamber. "I am sorry to announce that we have to take the Mark of Mastery Exam early, but I have been having an uneasy feeling building up for the past few days. So, I have decided to move up the time table," Eraqus explained to his pupils.

"Master Eraqus, permission to speak freely," Aqua asked. "Granted." "Does this have something to do with the disappearance of Master Xehanort and the growing imbalance between the worlds," Aqua asked, worry being heard clearly from her voice. Eraqus let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish I had an answer," he said with sadness. "But that is not what we are here for today. Let us get down to the reason we are here today," he said with renewed authority. Terra and Aqua stood at attention waiting for the chance they have been waiting for their whole lives. Ven stood directly to the side of them at attention as well, excited to see his best friends finally become Keyblade Masters. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. Are you ready for the trials?" "Yes, Master," the two said in unison. "Then let the examination begin. You two must face each other in combat. Remember : there are no winners. Only truths, for when equal powers clash; their nature is revealed." Aqua and Terra stood facing each other on opposite sides of the chamber. They each summoned their Keyblades; Aqua's Rainfell, and Terra's Earthshaker. "Begin," Eraqus signaled for the start of the match. Terra and Aqua charged at each other. Terra was the first to strike. He swung his Keyblade horizontally, aiming for Aqua's ribcage. Aqua managed to block in time to try and counter. She deflected Terra's attack and tried using his momentum against him by bouncing it back and striking herself. Strangely enough, afterwards Terra only fought defensively. This was starting to get on Aqua's every last nerve. She then felt a sudden surge of power, but quickly realized what it was. 'The power of Darkness,' she thought to herself. She quickly calmed her mind and continued her attacks. After 20 minutes of fighting, they had both called in a draw.

"I have observed, deliberated, and reached a decision. However, Terra has shown the true Mark," Eraqus said with authority. They were both shocked. "Aqua, you failed to keep your darkness in check. I will speak with you here in a few minutes. Everyone else is dismissed."

As Terra walked by Aqua, he quickly stopped and said, "I'm sorry." Aqua looked herself in the mirror inside the chamber in disbelief and shame. "How did this happen? I always keep my darkness buried deep in my heart. What is going on," Aqua said to herself. Master Eraqus then walked in and told her to sit as he sat down in the high chair. She did as she was told and sat down on the new chair in the front-right corner of the high chair.

"Aqua, I am sorry to say, but I am very disappointed," he said in a father-like tone. She quickly looked aqay in disgust and turned her head back to her master. "You must understand that you are the closest thing to a daughter that I have. I only want what's best for you. I would name you Master in a second if I had my way. But how can I? I have noticed a huge change in you recently. You are more irritable, more tempered, and seem to be a bit careless to the world around you." Aqua tried her best to explain something she has been hiding. "Master, I have not been myself recently; I know that. But there is a good reason for it," she said in a half pleading tone. "Oh?" Eraqus lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "I have been having really weird dreams lately. They're of death, darkness, blood, and war," she explained, trying to keep her posture. "Aqua, sometimes dreams are just dreams. You have to let go," he was trying to say when the half-scared look came across her face. "There is a world that has been in turmoil recently, and though I know for a fact that I never visited it; the place feels like it's somewhere that I am deeply connected to." She kept going as Eraqus listened intently. "There is a phrase that is being said by a strange and bone-chilling voice repeating in my head as I see people being slaughtered in the streets of a ruined and burning city," she had tried her best to recall. Eraqus looked at her curiously. "What phrase," he asked. "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

**And so begins the story of a war that will wreak unthinkable havoc on the worlds. I know that this was very long, but I needed to get the basic stuff down. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I need to get more sleep at night. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. Hope you Enjoy. **

** I do not own Hellsing or Kingdom Hearts! All copyrights go to their respective owners!**

Chapter 2 : When Worlds Collide

Seras had geared up and went alone to go deal with the threat in Cheddar. Integra told her that if she wanted; she would let Alucard handle the situation. Seras immediately declined. She wanted to go alone and take care of this herself. In a way, she kind of wanted to go back, for she was reborn there. This time she actually wants to stay a little and see the sights.

Meanwhile…

Aqua had gathered her things and was ready for the assignment that Eraqus gave her. She had to go to a strange and forbidden world to try and stabilize the darkness there, as well as try to conquer her own darkness. "I'm off guys. Shouldn't be gone for too long," Aqua said to Terra and Ven in a cheerful tone. She then activated her Keyblade armor and threw her Keyblade in the air to summon her Key Glider. Eraqus unlocked the Lanes Between to get to the forbidden worlds. She jumped on her glider and took off.

Aqua didn't take too long in sensing a great darkness nearby and coming across the gate to a very strange world. She quickly passed through the gate and landed. She deactivated her armor and decided it was time to start gathering information. Before she could even take a step; a huge growl came from right behind her. The creature knocked her unconscious.

Seras arrived in Cheddar and had already found the vampire…dragging away another girl! Seras quickly used her senses to see if she was alive. She still was, but severely wounded and unconscious. Seras used the shadows and quickly stuck the vampire that could easily be mistaken for the same vampire that almost raped and killed her the first time she was here. The vampire had immediately turned to dust. _Mission accomplished_, she said to herself. She then ran over to the girl lying on the ground bleeding out badly.

Seras had never seen anything like this girl. She had sea-blue hair, wore beautifully crafted blue and white robes, and an emblem attached to her torso that looked like a heart that intertwined with the half cross underneath it. Seras was in total awe. "And I thought that I was the good looking one," she said to herself. Seras checked her life signs and saw that she didn't have much time left. Seras picked her up and quickly teleported herself to Hellsing.

"Seras! You know better than to bring guests to this mansion! We are a secret organization for a reason. You can't be going out there and rescuing damsels in distress because of your own personal experiences," Integra yelled; pitching a fit that would run a chill down most anybody's spine.

"To be honest, Master; I think the Police Girl has made a good choice," Alucard said with his trademark smile. "Oh? And why is that," Integra asked with curiosity. "There is a certain energy I feel surrounding this girl that I have not felt in over 100 years," he explained. Seras then spoke trying to finally get her point across, "Look, she was being attacked by a homicidal vampire priest like I was. I was not going to just leave her to die! Because of that one incident; I feel her and I are much more alike!"

Before anything else could be said Walter had charged in and said, "Sir Integra! She has regained consciousness." Integra nodded and motioned for Seras and Alucard to follow.

Aqua awoke to find herself in what appeared to be a hospital bed. She had an IV in her arm. She looked around and didn't see anybody. She felt alone, but she remembered the way-finder Aqua made for her and her two best friends. _Terra. Ven. _She held it close to her chest when she heard the door open. The first to step in was an older gentleman who looked to be in his late 50's. He had brown eyes, and wore a monocle over his eye. He took a bow towards the door. Then, a young blonde woman with blue eyes who was dressed like a man and wore glasses had walked in with a posture of authority. The next one to step in was the girl she had remembered seeing before. She had blonde hair, was kinda short, had quite the figure that somewhat made Aqua jealous, a blood red uniform, and red eyes. She then felt scared and strange, when a very tall man in a blood red trench coat walked in. _The Man from my Dream!_ His skin was pale, wore a red hat, had crimson red eyes, and emanated a very dangerous aura.

The tall blonde with the tux on spoke first. "Who are you," she asked expecting an answer. "My name is Aqua," she told her. "What were you doing in that village? Are you with Iscariot," she asked. "Isc-what?" Aqua asked confused. Integra didn't need an answer after that. Aqua then asked, "Where am I? And who are you people?" Integra got into a more respectful tone and put a very very small smile on her face. "You are at the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization. I am Sir Integra Hellsing. These are my employees; my butler Walter Dornez, and my two best vampire hunters : Alucard and Seras Victoria. Seras is the one who saved you," Integra explained to her. Aqua turned to Seras and said, "Thank you." Seras bowed. Aqua then turned her attention back to Integra.

"What is Hellsing? What is the purpose of it? And what is a vampire," Aqua asked, trying to make sense of the situation. "The Hellsing Organization is a special ops group tasked with eliminating all threats to the church and crown. As for what is a vampire," she paused, pointing to both Seras and Alucard. "They will give you a demonstration. Alucard; you may give the girl a demonstration." Alucard then smiled, placed her hand on Aqua's head, and showed her through a mind link all that she needs to know for right now. When Alucard pulled his hand away, Aqua was half shivering. Integra then resumed her own questions. "Once again : What were you doing in Cheddar? Where are you from?" Before Aqua could answer, Alucard had stepped in and said, "Allow me, Master. It appears she is a wielder of the legendary Keyblade. She is training to become a Keyblade Master. She is from another world. Another realm. I found all this out through our little experience just a minute ago." Aqua was in total shock, for this was not what she needed. Her job was to maintain the order of the worlds!

Integra looked intently at the girl. Seras then exclaimed, "Oh my God! She's an alien?!" "Not exactly. It's still considered Earth, but it is a whole other realm. There are thousands of them, and she is from one of them," Alucard explained. "What is a Keyblade," Integra asked with great curiosity. Aqua held her hand out in front of her and summoned her Keyblade. Everybody except Alucard looked on in total awe. "It is a weapon of great power and capable of almost anything. The Keyblade chooses its wielder, and the number of wielders tends to change through the years. I am one of the few that exist right now. We wielders of the Keyblade are taskedd with keeping order and peace throughout the worlds," Aqua explained to them. She then 'retracted' her Keyblade. "So you are basically like a Jedi from Star Wars," Seras tried to fathom. Just then, before anything else could be said; a huge explosion was heard outside the mansion.

**Whew! I am whipped. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of a story that will most likely take forever to complete. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 : A New Enemy

The explosion was powerful enough to make half the mansion quake. Integra quickly ran over to the intercom and called the front desk. "What the hell is going on?! Report!" The intercom then beeped. "Sir Integra! We are under attack by some strange enemy! It isn't ghouls, it's...it..." Static. "Front desk, come in!" "The enemy are shadows of some sort! We've never seen anything like...ah...AAAHHHH!" The intercom bleeped again. Integra stood there shocked. Aqua was the first to break the silence. "There is only one force that is similar to that which he described. I also sense it, too. It's the Heartless," she said directly to Sir Integra. This time, it was Alucard who went into shock. "It can't be. I thought they no longer existed," Alucard had said in surprise. Sir Integra turned to Seras and ordered her to go directly to the front lines, then turned to Alucard and demanded an explanation. Before she ran out, Alucard quickly said to her, "Seras, use that sword Walter gave you on these things. Bullets will have no effect." Seras nodded and ran off. Aqua was still in too much pain to stand, so she didn't say anything. Alucard then started giving Integra the explanation she demanded.

"They are Those Without Hearts. The Heartless are born directly from the darkness in people's hearts. Usually, they can't enter the Realm of Light, but the barriers between the two must have been broken," Alucard explained. "Why are they attacking my home," Integra asked, the anger in her voice being crystal clear. "I can think of only 2 reasons; 1 : they sense the presence of a Keyblade wielder, or 2 : they are being lead by a creature of the dark," Alucard told his master. "Would a vampire be capable of this," Integra asked. "Possibly. The darkness inside their hearts is a total magnet. Very few are able to control them, and usually that control doesn't last forever. The Heartless usually double cross them." Integra thought about this for a second, then gave her orders. "Alucard, here are your orders. Search and Destroy. You have permission to release Control Art Restrictions to Level 1." Alucard gave his trademark grin and phased to the battlefield.

"Aqua, I want you to do everything you can to hide your presence. I can't have these creatures destroying my home. And, are Seras and Alucard able to destroy them," Integra asked. Aqua thought about it. The Heartless can't be permanently destroyed without a Keyblade, but can be displaced if destroyed by other means. "They can't permanently destroy them, but can displace their physical forms by destroying them with other conventional means. The displacement usually lasts for 2 days, then can respawn within the Realm of Darkness. Since the barrier between the 2 realms is broken, we will only have 2 days before they strike again," Aqua explained. She then did her best to hide her presence by temporarily distancing herself from the Keyblade.

Integra let out a frustrated sigh. "Just how powerful are they," Integra asked with a look of worry on her face. "It depends on whether or not they are acting on instinct, or are being lead into a full-scale battle; either by a more powerful Heartless, or some other outside force. Such as your vampire." Integra then reached into her left pocket and grabbed out a medical tablet. "Eat this. It should restore your strength. I only use these for emergency purposes." Aqua did as she was told and took the small pill. It took effect in mere seconds. She felt life in her again. "Now; do me a favor, and I will repay you by helping in whatever way I can," Integra asked the young woman. "Name it."

Search and Destroy.

**Sorry I didn't do the fight scene in this chapter, but my hands are extremely sore. I will do that scene tomorrow. Please Review. It helps me to know what my readers think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it took me a few days, but in case you didn't read my bio; I barely have time to jump on my own computer. To my loyal readers, I thank you very much for the support. It has helped me to become a better writer. I do not own Hellsing or Kingdom Hearts! All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4 : Darkness Rising

Seras made it to the first floor, and what she saw about made her have... well, almost kind of like a heart attack. She was carrying a huge, blessed, pitch black claymore that Walter made for her after her encounter with a vampire that was completely immune to all types of ammunition. The monsters she had seen were unbelievable. They were made of the shadows themselves. They WERE the shadows themselves. They had glowing yellow eyes, were pretty much 2 feet tall each, had 2 small antennas on their heads, had no mouths, feet and teeth were both claws, and no mouths.

Seras shook off her slight hint of fear and charged after the creatures and started swinging her sword with absolute grace. The creatures were rather easy to defeat. One hit and they dissipated. Seras kept plowing through the ranks of the creatures until she made it to a squadron of soldiers who were doing their best to hold off the creatures. Bullets were apparently having no effect on them.

"Sir, we aren't doing jack-shit to these guys!" The men were trying their best to keep them at bay, but half of them were scared half to death. Seras then ran up to the soldiers.

"Sir, it's Captain Victoria," one of the men exclaimed to their squad leader. They looked over and had then gave relieved looks on their faces.

"Report," she yelled as she sliced another one of the creatures.

"Sir, half of the front line soldiers have been decimated. Every time one of our guys falls, they turn into more of these damned creatures," a young-looking soldier had explained to Seras.

"Bullets are of no use here. You guys need to go and protect Sir Integra. Fall back to the 3rd floor. She should be within the conference room by now. Defend her with your lives," she ordered the men. They gave nods and started fanning out. The Heartless began marching quicker towards their goal.

"Damn, I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer like this. Gonna have to start using my blood-powers." She then summoned her shadow arms similar to Alucard's and began attacking the Heartless relentlessly, but the more she took down; the more that came pouring through.

"Damnit," she exclaimed in hopelessness.

She then saw hundreds of eyes begin to appear on the walls and started destroying waves of the creatures.

"Talk about impeccable timing, Master," she teased. Alucard then materialized next to her holding his famed Jackel and a 7 foot-long sword in his right hand. The blade was thin, a bit curved at the end, was pitch black like Seras's, and was sharp enough to cut through just about anything.

"You really didn't think I was going to miss out on all the fun, did you," he teased with his trademark grin.

The 2nd floor hall was now pretty much clear. They quickly materialized to the end of the first floor. There were hordes upon hordes of Heartless there.

Alucard grinned and used his new sword to start slashing them all with glee as Seras did the same. However, same as what happened with the 2nd floor, they kept coming in swarms. The Heartless shadow soldiers kept pouncing on the two and was managing to stumble them both.

While Seras was getting a little agitated, Alucard was practically having the time of his un-life.

"YES! Keep swarming in! I haven't had this much fun in ages! Come on!" Alucard kept laughing as more and more kept swarming.

Just as Alucard was about to destroy another group of them, he and Seras saw an extremely blinding flash of light that caused them both to flinch. They then heard the sound of a very powerful sword slicing through all their enemies. When they opened their eyes; they saw Aqua with her Keyblade in the air as she slaughtered the entire wave of all the Heartless.

"Grr, you ruined my fun, girl," Alucard told Aqua angrily. She turned around and just glared at him.

"You think this is a game," she asked looking like she was ready to start slicing him.

Seras had answered that for him. "Everything is a game to him. You get used to it after a while," she said with an annoyed expression on her face. Alucard just grinned.

"If those things were to have defeated you, they would have likely found the Keyhole to this world," Aqua said with a stern expression.

"What's a Keyhole," Seras asked.

"It's where the very heart of each world lies. The heart is what keeps the world together. It stores the hearts of those that pass into it until they go to either Heaven or Hell. It records the happenings of that world. It's the very essence of your world. If the Heartless manage to reach the Keyhole, then this world would be extinguished," Aqua explained to the confused vampire.

"So everyone, including myself, would just cease to exist," Alucard asked with huge intrigue.

"Everyone and everything. Unless you were to transport yourselves to another world, which is extremely difficult to do," Aqua quoted.

Aqua then turned to look at the front door. "That appears to be the last of them. There is most definitely someone controlling these Heartless, and whoever it is, they are trying their best to look for the Keyhole and weaken any forces strong enough to stand against them," Aqua stated. She then retracted her Keyblade and began walking back to the conference room. Seras and Alucard decided to walk with them.

_ Looks like somebody intends to start a war. This will be fun,_ Alucard thought to himself.

Elsewhere...

"All is vell gentlemen. The first phase of our plan is complete. Ve can now move on vith ze next part of our plan," a man said in a German accent.

**I know it was short and wasn't all that great, but I am still just trying to develop things here. So, the next phase in the war is about to begin. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this one took a little while, but things have been hectic. Big shout-out to UnflinchingResolve for being a good friend through my times as a beginner writer! You have really helped me out a lot! Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 : More Questions than Answers

Alucard, Seras, and Aqua returned to the conference room. There, Integra sat at the chair closest to the door; facing them.

"Report," she said sternly.

"Targets are silenced, Master," Alucard said with a bow; wearing his trademark grin. Integra then looked at Aqua, who was still trying to contemplate what is going on.

"I wish to speak with you. Be in my office 40 minutes from now," she spoke to the girl.

"Sure. I mean...Yes, Sir Integra," she stuttered, trying to show respect to the Hellsing Leader. Integra then dismissed everyone except Alucard.

"What is it, Master," Alucard asked; still wearing his toothy grin.

"What all did you exactly see when you linked your mind with hers? Tell me everything. I know for a fact that you didn't reveal everything down in the sublevels because of the fact that she was there," she asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Alucard pulled out a chair, sat down, and began speaking. He knew that it was going to take a while to get it all out.

"Remember how I told you that I felt an energy around her that I hadn't felt in a hundred years? There have been Keyblade wielders since the beginning of time. What she had said about the duties of a Keyblade wielder was true. In a way, they aren't all that different from us," he started explaining; grinning as he said the last sentence.

"What does this have to do with this latest attack on the manor," she asked in a colder tone.

"Those Heartless, as the girl had said, were not acting on instinct. Instinctively; they just try to collect the hearts of anyone they can find. Then, the people whose hearts are lost to them turn into Heartless. But, the ones that attacked the manor were after a much larger goal. It takes someone with control over darkness to command them," he continued.

Integra let out a small groan as she was listening. Only 5% of her Hellsing forces were left : 2 soldiers, her, Walter, Alucard, and Seras.

Alucard grinned. He heard her thoughts clearly. She noticed this and got her posture back. "Continue."

He pushed up his goggles as he continued. "I know for a fact that she had told you about the Keyhole to this world. Usually, the Heartless would have been in 10 times greater the number than what we had just encountered. Someone was clearly just trying to test our strength. And not just the strength of Hellsing, but of the Keyblade-Girl as well. Someone wants to start a war," he said, grinning like hell as he said the last part.

"What else did you find out from the mind link? That I also need to know," she said sternly.

Alucard continued grinning as he explained. "She truly is most interesting. She was always taught that darkness needed to be destroyed. However, in recent months; she has been starting to give in to her own darkness. It has begun to worry her. She failed her Mark of Mastery exam,"

Integra then raised her eyes. This was starting to pique her curiosity. "Go on."

"She doesn't know the fact that not all darkness is evil. In fact, she somewhat views Hellsing as evil. But, thanks to Seras saving her; she isn't so sure anymore. Her darkness is starting to rise. Her eyes are opening. Her Master would be totally disappointed. She is probably never gonna want to go back."

"Why would her Master be dissapointed," she asked. She had been disappointed in her agents before, but they had not gone as far as to not wanting to even see her face again. This was starting to really get complicated.

"Her Master has succumbed so completely to light; that if he even sees a hint of darkness emanating in his pupils, he will jump them quickly about it." He grinned as he continued. I think that she is someone we could use among our ranks. Especially if there is a war of such a calibur on our way. She will be most valuable."

Integra then really raised her eyebrows. " You plan on training her to use her darkness without it overcoming her, don't you?"

He just grinned.

Integra sighed. "Permission granted. However, she is not to receive special treatment. And Alucard," she paused before she continued to give her order.

"Do NOT turn her unless absolutely necessary. Tell Seras the same thing. She can't hide the fact from me that because she is now a NO-LIFE-QUEEN, she can now turn whoever she wants so long as they are virgins and that gender no longer matters."

Alucard grinned once again as he phased out of the room and into the sublevels.

Integra let out a frustrated sigh as she began walking to her office. "These next few weeks are going to be a total pain in the ass."

**I know it was short, but I wanted to put things in sync between the characters. What do you all think? Will Aqua end up being turned? Will she be able to return to Eraqus and her friends? Will she master her darkness? We will find out soon enough. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY NEED THEM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this took a REALLY long time, but I have been busy as hell with my college classes. I would like to thank my loyal readers for continuing to support me, as well as my family and friends! Anyway, this chapter is going to step back a few and we are going to see a few of the things that the main villains are planning.**

Chapter 6 : Malevolent Plans

The old Keyblade Master Xehanort watched Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery intently. He knew that Ventus was no longer a usable tool in his upcoming plans. He disposed of Vanitas, and therefore destroyed a part of Ven's heart. He was watching when he felt the presence of darkness surround one of the students. At first, he thought it was Terra. He had been noticing how the boy tends to have a fear of losing, thus beckoning the darkness. He would use him as another part of his plans. However, he was shocked when he found out who it really was. Aqua. He thought about this for a second and grinned.

"She will be Ventus's replacement," the old man thought to himself. He knew Eraqus was going to be disappointed and would not allow her the title. Having gathered all the information he needed, he left the temple and opened a portal to darkness.

After traveling in the realm of darkness for only a few minutes; he arrived at his destination. A world that is unlike any other. He began walking through the woods until he came to a massive airship. He already knew what this world held. He had a good idea on what he was going to do to start the beginning of his ambitious war. The Keyblade War.

He had used the darkness to phase right to the bridge; where a short and fat man was sitting on the main command chair. He had blonde hair and wore glasses that always shone brightly. A tall man on his right was clearly a doctor who wore multi-lensed receptacles. Another tall man on his left wore a green trench coat. There was also a small boy with cat-like ears sitting on the ground next to the chair.

As soon as everyone caught sight of him; 1,000 guns were pointed straight at him. Xehanort chuckled lightly under his breath loud enough for the commander to hear.

"Who are you, zir," the commander asked in a German accent; with a grin on his faced that, as far as Xehanort knew, only matched one other person.

"I did not come here looking for a fight with You," the old man spoke in his somewhat raspy voice.

**Note : For those of you who don't know, Leonard Nimoy (aka Spock from Star Trek) voices as Xehanort. Just thought I would point that out.**

"Vhy are you here, zen," the commander asked as he motioned for the soldiers to lower their guns.

"I am here with a proposition. It has come to my attention that this organization wishes to bring about a war," he spoke with a huge grin on his face.

The commander was shocked by this. Did he know our plans? Have we been compromised? He half clenched his fists and the grin disappeared from his face.

"Vhat. Do. You. Want?" the commander asked half irritated.

Xehanort's grin never disappeared as he spoke again.

"A war to remember," he spoke. The Major then grinned widely.

**This chapter was just to give a bit of a foreshadow as to what is going to happen overall. I know this wasn't the greatest, but people wanted me to upload. So, I uploaded. There you go. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I FEED OFF THEM! GIVE ME A GOOD LUNCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DAMN! Two chapters in one night! I need to sleep more. Anyway, here is chapter 7. Sorry that 6 was so short.**

Chapter 7 : Nightmare

Alucard had phased into Seras's room to see Aqua sleeping on the spare bed and Seras sitting next to her on her favorite chair. Alucard grinned, for he did not need to have the Master-Fledgling bond to know what Seras was thinking.

"She truly is quite a prize, isn't she," Alucard remarked. Seras sighed. She couldn't help but feel so close to the girl. Feeling abandoned and alone was something she understood completely.

"I heard the entire conversation with Integra. I didn't plan on turning her unless she asked. But, with Integra's orders; I won't be able to unless absolutely necessary. Alucard, she really is so much like me." Seras tried to hold back a tear. She saw how Aqua felt towards her Master. He is the closest thing to a father that she has. Yet; a hint of darkness, and she's punished! It wasn't right.

Alucard's grin disappeared. He still really did care for Seras as a daughter. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seras, this is something I have learned from experience. From You. Those difficult times and hardships that a person goes through are what make a person stronger. They forge your character from the inside out. This is how you became strong, Seras. It will be the same way with her," he said in a fatherly tone. Anymore; he really hated seeing Seras cry. It reminds him of when Mina would cry in his chest and he would do his best to hold her tightly.

Seras and Alucard's touching moment was interrupted when they noticed Aqua beginning to shuffle a LOT. The two of them looked at each other and knew automatically what was wrong.

_Nightmare._

Alucard then used his powers to sneak into Aqua's dream. The mental walls she had put up were quite impressive. They were quite difficult to penetrate. Alucard could only laugh.

When he reached her mind; what he saw made him actually breath in in shock. She was fighting Heartless while another version of her that was much darker and evil (yet extremely sexy-looking) was screaming while the Hellsing Seal circled her and three phrases began to echo. Each in a different voice. "The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame." "Madness and Genius are two sides of the same coin." The third one was in her voice. "Darkness and Light are One and the Same."

Alucard was stunned. He pulled away from the dream to keep his head in one piece.

With a flick of her eyes; Aqua woke up to find Alucard and Seras looking straight at her. Alucard had spoke up with a serious expression.

"We need to talk."

**AGAIN, it's extremely short! I seriously need to sleep more and find more free time to do this. Sorry for the fact that these two chapters are really short. I promise, Chapter 8 will have 2K+ words. It might not be done for the next couple of weeks, though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : What the Mind Holds**

**I know. This took forever. Please don't shoot me. I have had nothing but hell since college started. Parents are jumping my ass for no reason, and can barely sleep at all.**

Aqua woke up to find herself being watched over by the four "major players" of the Hellsing Organization. She saw the looks on their faces and knew that they had somehow peeked in her dream. _Damn them! They're as bad as perverts! _She then saw Alucard grin.

"As if you meddling in the affairs of other worlds is okay," he remarked to the young girl. Aqua then figured out that he heard her thoughts. She blushed, then regained her posture. She knew that she would have a bit of some explaining to do, and she wasn't going to like it one bit.

"You scryed into my dream didn't you," she asked Alucard. Then his grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious look that he rarely had on his face; one that would worry everyone when they saw it, for it was never a good sign when Alucard had actually gotten that serious about anything at all.

"The three sayings that were spoken in your dream; repeat them," Alucard commanded. For some reason; Aqua felt compelled to recite them, so she did as she was told.

"The Bird of the Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." When the other three had heard that; they all had very shocked expressions, and Integra decided to question her servant about it. This was getting very weird.

"What is the meaning of this, servant? How could she have known that phrase," Integra demanded. She was definitely none too happy. Aqua just looked at everyone in the room with a confused look. _What's going on? Is the saying particular to this organization only or something?_

"I didn't put it in her head or nothing, if that's what you were suggesting. I was just as shocked. It was in the voice of my old self as well. If anything, it's quite interesting," he grinned as he said the last part. He knew it was impossible. He had encountered a Keyblade wielder during his war with the turks, but it sure as hell wasn't this girl. Most interesting, indeed. Integra didn't know what to think. This day was strange enough, and that was saying something. Every second she became more and more confused. First the Keyblade, then Heartless, then a Keyhole, Heart of the World, Light and Dark are too different, her head was spinning. She decided she would worry about it later.

"Please continue," Integra said to the young girl, who just managed to regain her posture. She wanted to get all of this over and done with. Aqua did so without question.

"Madness and Genius are two sides of the same coin." Everyone looked at each other. Nobody really heard it before. Alucard had heard it, but it was only inside one of Seras's dreams. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Alucard had wanted to talk to the two girls about it. He would do so later, then inform Integra about what he manages to gather. He was too distracted by the fact that she knew the only words that could allow him to release every single bit of his power.

"And the last one was in my own voice. 'Light and Dark are One and the same.' I don't know what it means," she said with a little bit of shyness in her voice. Alucard could only grin. He knew, and he was going to help her learn. He had heard the phrase when he was still a little boy.

"Alright. I am having one hell of a hard time trying to make sense out of all of this, so I am going to go and get some rest. However, starting tomorrow; I will be demanding answers," Integra cited as she walked out. She wasn't going to add all of this to what she already has to deal with. Walter had went with Integra to get her tucked in as he has done since she was little. Seras was exhausted, so she went to bed inside her now Queen-sized coffin. She would talk to Aqua tomorrow.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting to bed or something," Aqua asked Alucard, rather irritated that she couldn't be left alone. Alucard only grinned.

"It's true, you know. Light and Darkness are one and the same. Remember that, and you will be just fine," he stated as he phased out of the room and into the darkness. She still felt quite uneasy, but knew that worrying over everything that happened over the past 10 minutes would only hurt her even more. She decided to pull the covers back over her and go back to sleep; hoping that tomorrow that she would get some answers herself.

_Meanwhile..._

"Gentlemen, ze pieces are now in play. Ze coming var shall be one like never seen before. Ve shall be ze onez to zee vhat lies beyond zis var. Und ze var after zat. Und ze next. Und ze next!

(Dramatic Outro)

**What did you all think? I know this chapter was probably one of the least interesting, but I have been working on this for a while; so give me some credit.**

**So, what is it that will become of Aqua? Will the members of Hellsing get the answers they seek? Will Aqua be able to conquer her own self? And "who could possibly be trying to bring about a war that would bring about the destruction of all worlds and leave naught but hell and darkness"? PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE ON THEM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : OH GOD, ORIENTATION DAY!**

**This chapter is going to be a hell of a lot longer than most of my other chapters. I will be changing point of views a lot. Hope you all enjoy! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Alucard woke up from the same nightmare that has been haunting him for a few centuries now. Abraham Van Helsing and his companions had bested him, and without becoming monsters themselves. What he didn't like about the whole thing was the fact that Abe had bound him to his bloodline, but; he liked how they had to prove themselves powerful in their own right. He admired Abe for this, but that night continues to haunt him. He now wishes that Abe had ended him right there and then. Perhaps the world would have been better off.

"Dreaming. Just a dream," he said to himself. In a way, he knew better. Sometimes those dreams aren't just dreams. He then thought to when he peered into Key-Girl's dream. That, too, haunts him. How could anyone but those who are here at Hellsing know those words? The fact that she even knew them is suspicious, and to top it all off; he heard it in his own voice! He will get his answers no matter what it takes. He grunted, and decided it was time to start his day.

Integra had given Walter explicit orders to try and get some new and better recruits to replace the soldiers they had lost during the Heartless skirmish yesterday. She was surprised at how Walter decided to hire mercenaries. Of all things! Though, she had heard of the Wild Geese. They were some of the best mercenaries in the world. They would have an army of 10 and go up against an army of 5,000 and emerge unscathed. _Better than nothing,_ she thought to herself. She then got thinking about what all had been said during the course of the last 30 hours. First, a girl wielding a mystical weapon she never heard about is brought in by Seras. Then, a group of monsters she had no experience dealing with, (which irritated her quite a bit,) had stormed her mansion and took out almost all of her troops. She then finds out that her home houses some mystical Keyhole that can either save or destroy her world in the blink of an eye. Then she finds out this girl pretty much is quite like a Star Wars Jedi who is not even supposed to be even telling anybody that there are other worlds. Then finds out that this girl knows a little too much about Alucard than should even be possible. She decided to push aside these thoughts for now and continue with her day. She finished up the last of her morning paperwork and headed to the barracks.

Seras was probably more troubled than anyone else in the mansion. She had thought she was rescuing a rather normal girl; then finds out she is quite the special one indeed. She finds out that the closest thing to a father this girl has will hate her for having even the slightest hint of darkness within her. This girl was bringing out the old Seras Victoria. In a way, it felt good. Then, in another way; it scared her, for Seras didn't want to let herself go soft. She couldn't decide what to do. It hit her; she would invite Aqua to walk the grounds with her! It would be a good way to see just what Aqua's personality was really like. She wanted to stay there and watch her sleep, but she needed to wake her up for the orientation of the new soldiers. That reminded her; she was going to pull of quite the surprise on these guys. She had grinned in a way that was only matched by Alucard. She knew Integra would want her to prove that she was a vampire. So; she decided that she is going to shroud the room in darkness and use some of the powers her master taught her. She wants to see the reaction of EVERYONE in the room; including Alucard.

Seras wanted to be gentle in waking up Aqua. She leaned over the bed and started shaking Aqua's arm. "Wake up. It's morning," Seras said gently. Aqua slowly opened up her eyes and saw Seras smiling softly at her.

Aqua yawned like crazy. She was tired after that skirmish yesterday. She didn't want to yawn like that in front of Seras. Aqua saw Seras as already being like the mother she never got to have. She found warmth in the smile she was giving her and smiled back. Seras giggled and told her that she had to get up and get ready. Then she remembered what was going on today. She had to demonstrate about the Keyblade to those new soldiers that Integra said she was going to have Walter recruit. Speaking of Walter; Aqua so wishes that she had met him earlier in her life. He is the most decent and kind gentleman she has ever met. If he was 30 years younger; she would have dated him in a heartbeat. She blushed as she was thinking that. Thank God Seras didn't see her do that, as she was already long gone. Aqua got up and put on her Key Robes. She wanted to get this done and over with.

The barracks...

There were 40 soldiers all gathered around with the captain in the middle.

"So, what? We're going to be fighting in London," one of them asked.

"Since when do we work security jobs," another asked.

"I didn't sign up to shadow some rich asshole," another had exclaimed.

The Captain Pip Bernadotte finally spoke up, "My God, you people! I can't think of any other way to put this, so here it is : they are going to be paying us to kill monsters."

"Monsters? That's ridiculous! What kind of monsters," the other soldiers were laughing.

"Vampires," a tall woman, dressed like a man, spoke as she stood in the doorway.

All the soldiers started laughing their asses off. Until, all the room becomes shrouded in absolute darkness. The Wild Geese then get nervous enough to where a couple of them piss their pants. Just then, a sexy, angelic, yet sinister sounding woman's voice could be heard throughout the entire room. Seras then materialized behind Sir Integra. She wore a red Hellsing Officer's uniform and her giant breasts were easily decipherable. She had on one of the most sinister looking grins that they had ever seen.

"Hey, don't you have any manners? At least allow the woman to finish what she has to say. Naughty, naughty," she teased; still wearing a grin that would make someone literally want to shit themselves. Just then, a bunch of red eyes started opening up everywhere; Seras still wearing the grin, and Integra smiling. The Wild Geese were getting ready to scream their heads off. Alucard was watching. He couldn't help but start laughing like a total maniac. He knew they could hear him, but he could care less. Who else could be more fit to be his No-Life-Queen? He then phased through the wall and started HIS little introduction.

"Indeed. What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards! Hahahahahahahaha...! Alright, Seras. I think that should be enough for now," Alucard said as the shadows and the eyes began to vanish. All the Wild Geese soldiers then stopped screaming. Walter then arrived with Aqua trailing behind him. Walter had stopped next to Seras and Integra. Then made way for Aqua to pass through.

"Yes, you will all be fighting vampires. You are to cut off their heads, put a stake through their heart, burn them, and scatter the ashes to the far reaches of the ocean. However," she halted as she turned towards Aqua to allow her to begin her statement.

"You'll be fighting more than just these vampires, gentleman. This here is one of our newest agents. Aqua, would you please explain," Integra stated as Aqua walked up to the group of soldiers. Her commanding stare never faltered or wavered. She had a look on her face that could melt steel.

"You will be facing other monsters as well. They are known as Heartless, and they come from the darkness in people's hearts," Aqua began explaining. She then turned towards Alucard and nodded. Alucard cracked his knuckles as he continued grinning. He and Aqua then waved their hands towards the corner as a hologram appeared showing the enemy. Aqua then continued her explanation.

"These creatures are very difficult to destroy. Bullets have very little effect, and that includes blessed bullets. You will need some of the strongest blessings; as well as swords and other melee type weapons in order to defeat them. You must destroy them quickly before they destroy you. If you are destroyed by the Heartless; you will become a Heartless yourself, and that is a fate no-one wants to befall them. It can be worse than turning into a ghoul. Any questions," Aqua concluded. She didn't want to go too much into detail. Integra told her that they are all on a need to know basis. Aqua understood this all too well. The Wild Geese all shook their heads. They had enough strangeness for one day. They didn't want to go too much further.

"Well, now that intros are complete; Sir Integra, a letter came for you in the mail," Walter stated as he held out the letter to Sir Integra. "What sort of letter," she asked as she took the letter. She then read the label.

"From Vatican Special Operations Division 13. Enrico Maxwell. The Iscariot Organization!"

**What did you all think? I know it might not be what some of you hoped for. Anyway, prepare to see an epic fight break out between badass Aqua and Paladin Alexander Anderson in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY! My internet is finally back up! Sorry that this chapter took forever. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy some epic badass fighting in this chapter! Took me a long time to imagine every single scene. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 : An Intense First Encounter**

Walter had prepped Integra's personal SUV for the trip. She was going to have Alucard and Aqua come with her in case anything went wrong. We are talking about the Iscariots here, so she wanted to have insurance in case things went south. With her two agents in the car, Walter began driving to the Imperial War Museum. She's only hoping that this won't end up being a trap.

At the Imperial War Museum...

Integra stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. She never did like riding in a car when her head was spinning. However, she wanted to hear what the Vatican had to say. After all, she did lose good men to those catholic sociopaths. Aqua had stepped out of the vehicle and got into the most commanding posture she could. She at least wanted to make a good first impression. Alucard had stepped out half moaning. Though the sun really didn't have an effect on him, the light still irritated his eyes. Integra ordered Alucard to head inside and stay out of sight. He grinned and walked briskly to the building. The rest of them then walked in after Alucard had vanished. It was 2:57 p.m. _They better be here on time,_ Integra thought. She hates it when she is kept waiting.

Inside was extremely clean and well-preserved. Old war contraband, weapons, supplies, and old war paintings were beautifully adorning the halls of the rather magnificent museum. Aqua did her best to maintain herself. She used her senses to see if any traces of dark essence were emanating from the building. The only one she could sense was Alucard. She didn't feel anything else, so she just focused on the meeting about to take place. Integra stopped at an old war painting that had what looked like 5000 or so men using spears and swords in a formation that Aqua found strangely familiar.

"What time is it Walter," Integra asked.

"It's 3:03, mum," Walter replied; keeping his usual gentleman-like posture. Integra had the feeling they would be late. _They will never change._

Just then, an average-sized man with purple eyes and glasses approached the trio followed by another elderly looking man of the same body build with glasses.

"...they have truly some great historical artifacts here. And look how well they have preserved it!" The two of them stopped when they noticed the trio by the old war painting. The purple-eyed man spoke first.

"I think we're late! My, I am so sorry to keep you waiting Ms..." the man spoke before he was interrupted.

"That is close enough! What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariots; the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets," Integra questioned the two men. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with these guys right now. Aqua prepared herself in case of any type of confrontation.

"Oh my. Integra, remember the last time we met like this? Things didn't go so well, did it? I do apologize for any trouble we may have caused, and I do wish to extend my gratitude for the Hellsing getting rid of the no-name vampire all those years ago," Enrico Maxwell knew all too well that Integra was probably not in the mood. Like he wanted to meet these pigs right now? But there is a new threat arising, and the Pope wants to make sure we procure every possible asset.

"Enrico Maxwell, can we please just get to the point? I am in a really bad mood. I just lost a lot of good men, my house was nearly destroyed, I have seen a lot of shit unfold before my eyes these past 2 days, and I have had nothing but hell since..." Integra was going to continue ranting until she was interrupted by Enrico. He crushed the glasses he had in his hand.

"Will you SHUT UP?!"

"How dare you.." Integra backfired.

"Do you really think I care about your problems?! If I wasn't under direct orders from His Holiness right now, I could care less what happened to all you stupid protestant pig sows!" Enrico exclaimed.

Alucard then stepped out of the shadows and revaled himself.

"Honestly, it seems the Vatican will never change, will it? A sow, huh? Such a fearsome insult; Mr. Maxwell," Alucard said with his trademark grin. Aqua felt that something was about to go down. She prepped to summon her Keyblade in case things were about to take an ugly turn.

"It don't surprise me that you brought your pet vampire. I think turnabout is fair play. So, let's make this fight interesting," Enrico exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

ANDERSON!

The next thing they all heard was the sound of a sword piercing the floor. There stood the Paladin Alexander Anderson.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee thy heathen for thy inheritance. Thou shalt dash them with a rod of iron. Be wise now, ye judges of the Earth. Serve the lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the sun lest He be angry, when His wrath is kindled but a little." Anderson kept walking towards Alucard until Aqua had stepped in front of him. Alucard was about to force her to move, but then he had second thoughts. _I think it's time for the young girl to really prove herself. Besides, this should be fun. _Alucard grinned.

Anderson then stared the girl down and spoke. "And who might this young lass be? Another one of yer little servants Alucard," Anderson said with a look of disdain. Before anything else could be said, Aqua held out her arm and summoned her Keyblade. Enrico, the man behind him, and Alexander all gasped.

"I am Key-wielder Aqua. Lower your weapons and stand down. Pay the price, should you refuse, with a fight that you are sure to lose," Aqua said with a most commanding and masterly voice. Alucard and Integra grinned as Aqua finished her 'statement'. Enrico and the other man looked on in amazement. Anderson was amazed, too, but was also angered. Still, he knew that the Iscariots will never shirk when an enemy presents itself.

"Fine then, lass. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Anderson exclaimed as he regained his posture and grin. He raised his bayonets and prepared for battle. The two sword wielders faced each other with a moment that felt like an eternity.

Aqua was the first to strike. She swung her Keyblade upwards and aimed for the underside of Anderson's rib cage. Anderson quickly blocked it with the bayonet in his left hand and swung the one in his right hand towards her hip bone. It landed and staggered Aqua. Alucard interrupted with a few words that would change the fight. He kinda wanted to see something a little more fair.

"You know, judas priest; her only having one blade and you having two really isn't a fair fight at all." Alucard knew that Anderson always enjoyed a good fight, and knows that he would prefer it to be a bit more fair than this.

"Aye. You've a point there, lad." Anderson then sheathed the bayonet that successfully struck Aqua. Aqua then regained her composure and pressed the attack. She mainly fought to wear out the priest for right now. Anderson was practically matching her blow for blow. Almost every swing Aqua made would just be blocked, and Anderson would use that momentum against her to either stun or stagger her. Aqua was starting to get a little tired f this. She wanted to show this priest that he was not as high and mighty as he thought. She had to think quick._ Hmm... I'm going to have to try and start fighting like him. I'll try to taunt him and get him to start swinging for the fences. I can then use his momentum against him to start landing blows._ Aqua then jumped back after Anderson parried another one of Aqua's attacks. She then used a hand signal to say _come on. Fight me._ It worked. Anderson then swung to try and shatter her defense. She quickly stepped out of the way and Anderson flew right past her. She quickly used that adrenaline she currently had, turned, and struck Anderson in the back; shattering a part of his spine. Anderson yelped in pain and turned around. He was mad now. That blow had managed to tick him off. He pulled out his other bayonet and started swinging like a madman, quickly overcoming Aqua and knocking away her Keyblade. Integra, Walter, and even Alucard looked on in shock. And that shock was about to be amplified, as Aqua returned her Keyblade to her han. Then, as she rose up, a sudden surge of great and terrible power was felt throughout the whole hallway. Aqua yelled and another, much darker looking Keyblade materialized in her hand. She then had an aura of dark power surrounding her. Anderson looked in awe for a second, then shook it off and prepared to continue the fight. What he didn't expect was how masterfully Aqua began to fight. She started swinging so quickly; Anderson barely had time to react. After two more minutes of the intense fighting, Aqua finally struck down her opponent and raised her Keyblades to his head. Everyone suddenly stopped as Alucard began laughing and clapping his hands.

"Excellent! You truly are a master KeyBlade Wielder! The power feels good doesn't it?" Alucard said between laughs, still clapping. Aqua then realized what had really just happened. She used the power of Darkness! She looked at the shocked expression of Anderson and lowered her Keyblades. She even noticed the dark Keyblade she summoned! The dark aura then disappeared from her. She sheathed her Keyblades and ran down the hall and out the door. She felt ashamed. Alucard continued laughing as he teleported back to the Hellsing manor to go back to sleep. He had his fun for the day. Everybody else wa having a hard time fathoming what just happened. Finally, when everybody collected their thoughts; Anderson had picked up his bayonets and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction. He stopped as he passed Maxwell.

"If you'll excuse me, sir; I'm going back to Rome." As he walked, he was trying to think about what he was going to do now. _I will have to find out just who that girl is. Always know thy enemy._ Maxwell sighed and turned around as he heard Integra laugh.

"Well, well. Looks like we both have some rather difficult situations with our subordinates right now, don't we? Are you done pig," she said condescendingly. Maxwell knew all to well not to push her any further.

"Oh, yes. Quite done. Now that the violence is out of the way, would you care for some coffee?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. He didn't want things to get any worse. She smiled and said, "After you." Walter and the man with Maxwell looked at each other and sighed in relief. They both thought to themselves, _Thank God that's over._

**Phew! I really need to get some sleep! Anyway, what did you all think? Did I rip off the ova a little too much? I was gonna put a little more detail into the fighting, but I thought that leaving out a bit of detail would allow you guys to try and use a bit of imagination. Anyway, PLEASE R&R! I feed on the reviews! Please pleasure me with a good meal. *Alucard grin***


End file.
